Reality Take 2
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi, mengangkat tangannya pelan, dan mencoba meraih benda besar di atas sana/"Maaf Sakura-chan,"/ "Aku sebenarnya dari dulu sudah tahu, kalau kau..menyukaiku hanya karena tidak ingin kalah bersaing dengan Sasuke-kun-"/"Apa kau menganggap rasa sukaku sedangkal itu, Sakura-chan?"/"Aku tulus menyukainya."/FLP#10# RnR? :D


**Reality Take 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : ****NaruSaku, Slight SasuHina**

**Warning :**** Canon!**** Typo****s****,**** OOC !**** Plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**FluffTimeProject#10#**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Di sebuah gua yang terlihat remang, pencahayaan yang terlihat tidak mencukupi membuat suasana malam hari itu semakin meredup. Cahaya pada api terlihat meliuk-liuk saat terkena hempasan angin pelan.

Di situlah sekarang-

Keempat _shinobi_ mengisthirahatkan diri, menghangatkan tubuh mereka, dalam suasana yang tidak begitu baik. Semuanya kompak terlihat lesu, salah satu wanita berambut merah muda tengah berbaring, mencoba mendapatkan kekuatan akibat terkuras tadi.

Seorang laki-laki berambut nanas turut serta menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding goa, ia menguap berkali-kali seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

Seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat juga ikut mengisthirahatkan diri, memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba tidur.

Sedangkan salah satu orang yang menjadi peran utama dalam cerita ini, berdiri tepat di pintu masuk goa. Manik Saphirenya menatap ke atas atau lebih tepatnya ke arah bulan yang kini tampak bersinar di sana. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang wanita, pandangannya terasa kosong. Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi, mengangkat tangannya pelan, dan mencoba meraih benda besar di atas sana-

Kh,

Tentu saja tidak bisa-

"…."

"Hinata," bibirnya bergumam kecil, memanggil nama wanita yang membayangi pikirannya sejak tadi.

Sampai-

**Plok-**

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan-

Membuat sang empunya menoleh malas, tanpa semangat. "Ada apa, Shikamaru?" bibirnya berucap singkat.

"Ikut aku,"

"Eh-" sebelum sempat mengangguk setuju, tangan besar Shikamaru langsung saja menariknya cepat. Membawa tubuhnya berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura.

Wanita yang sejak tadi berbaring di sana, terlihat sangat lelah.

"Sakura-chan," pandangannya meredup, dan seketika ia menekuk lututnya. Terduduk tepat di samping wanita Haruno itu.

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu, Sakura menggunakan seluruh chakranya untuk mengobati lukamu. Inilah konsekuensi yang harus di terimanya, kehabisan chakra dan terbaring lemah seperti ini." Bisikan Shikamaru sukses membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Sakura-chan," dirinya menunduk, menyentuh tangan mungil wanita di sampingnya erat. Membuat sang empunya yang tadi sempat memejamkan mata, kembali sadar.

"Kh, kau ini..bicara apa, Naruto~" ia tersenyum lemah, membalas genggaman tangan laki-laki pirang itu.

"Karena sudah menyusahkanmu berkali-kali, membuatmu seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya akulah yang melindungimu, bukannya-" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat jemari Sakura berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya. Menghentikan perkataannya-

"_Nee_, Naruto-"

"Ya?"

"Saat itu kau sering sekali bilang bukan kalau kau menyukaiku?" kata-kata Sakura sukses membulatkan manik laki-laki Uzumaki di sana.

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil-

"Dan kau menyukaiku karena aku menyukai Sasuke-kun-"

"….." Naruto terdiam-

"Aku sebenarnya dari dulu sudah tahu, kalau kau..menyukaiku hanya karena tidak ingin kalah bersaing dengan Sasuke-kun-"

Laki-laki itu masih terdiam,

**Grep-**

Alis Sakura mengernyit bingung, ini perasaannya saja atau Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengeratkan genggaman tangannya?

Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh kacau. Bisa-bisa aktingnya tidak berjalan lancar. Mungkin tadi hanya perasaan semata saja-

Menutup matanya sekilas, mencoba mengingat naskahnya-

Manik Emerald Sakura kini menatap tubuh sang Uzumaki-

"Hinata, dia wanita yang baik. Melebih perkiraanmu selama ini, wanita yang sangat cocok untukmu, wanita yang di pilihkan untuk-"

**Grep!**

Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin mengerat, Sakura reflek meringis pelan. Matanya mendelik cepat ke arah laki-laki pirang itu.

"_Baka_, jangan menggenggam tanganku terlalu keras!" ia berbisik sepelan-pelannya, memperingatkan Naruto kalau mereka masih dalam keadaan syuting.

"….."

Tapi sepertinya tidak di dengarkan sama sekali!

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura-chan?" sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara yang perlahan keluar dari bibir Naruto. Ia semakin bingung,

"Eh?" tidak mengerti, dan makin merasa aneh saat dialog laki-laki Uzumaki ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam naskah.

'_Shanaroo_! Dia benar-benar lupa dialog atau tidak?!' dalam hati, wanita merah muda itu sudah menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Kesal, Sakura malah membalas balik perbuatan Naruto. Dia menggenggam erat tangan sang empunya.

Mencoba memberikan peringatan Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya-

Namun yang ada-

"…."

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti kau tahu tentang perasaanku saja, Sakura-chan!"

Oke, Naruto tambah ngawur. Sakura sweatdrop di tempat. Ini anak kenapa membuat dialognya melenceng keluar jalur. "Apa yang kau katakan Naruto?" Ia benar-benar harus menyeimbangkan diri agar tidak membuat akting ini kacau dalam sekejap.

Manik Saphire itu tiba-tiba saja menatapnya tajam, sukses membuat Sakura meneguk ludah tanpa sadar. Dia yang salah lihat, atau pandangan Naruto benar-benar terlihat serius sekarang. Sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi bercanda atau seringaian kecil di sana.

Berusaha untuk menyadarkan Naruto kembali, tapi-

"Bagaimana bisa kau beranggapan kalau aku menyukaimu selama ini hanya sekedar untuk..untuk bersaing dengan Sasuke!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak keras, membungkam bibir Sakura dan tak lupa seluruh staff di sana juga ikut terdiam.

"E...eh, ta..tapi-" bingung ingin berkata apa, Sakura sedikit kesal karena dia merasa terpojok di sini. Di tambah kenapa sutradara tidak meneriakan kata _'Cut'_ dari tadi?!

Genggaman tangan Naruto yang tadinya sedikit keras perlahan-lahan mulai mengendur. Di gantikan dengan remasan lembut yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan kesalnya tadi perlahan hilang.

"Apa kau menganggap rasa sukaku sedangkal itu, Sakura-chan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat, meneteskan keringat dingin dari pelipis sang empunya. Apa yang harus ia jawab?! Ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam naskah, seharusnya Naruto mendengarkan nasihatnya, dia sadar siapa orang yang di cintainya yang sebenarnya, dan menyelamatkan Hinata. Selesai sudah, tapi kenapa ini anak malah memperpanjang jalan cerita dengan pertanyaan mendadak seperti itu?!

"Eee, aku..aku hanya memberitahumu Naruto, kalau..kalau-"

_Shit!_ Dia harus mengatakan apa?!

"Apa kau menganggap kalau aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri sejak kecil?"

"..."

Tidak tahan lagi, Sakura mengerang kesal. Cukup, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tindak tanduk mendadak dari laki-laki ini.

'Ck, kalau kau mau membuatku terpojok, jangan harap Naruto-_baka_!' Oke, kesabarannya sudah habis.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura menepis genggaman tangan Naruto. Melanjutkan aktingnya, "Kenapa? Aku salah berbicara? Apa yang aku ucapkan benar bukan, kalau kau menyukaiku hanya karena tidak ingin kalah dari Sasuke-kun. Jadi berhentilah-kyaa!" Sebelum sempat membalas perkataan Naruto. Tangannya kembali tergenggam oleh laki-laki itu.

Sebuah dorongan membuat tubuhnya yang tadi sempat terbangun, kini harus kembali terbaring.

Dengan Naruto yang berada di atasnya-

"Naruto, oi! Aktingmu sudah salah total!" Sakura berbisik kesal, menatap manik di sana.

Dan seakan tidak mendengarkannya-

Wajah tan itu perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatinya-

"Kau tahu Sakura-chan, kalau aku menyukaimu hanya karena tidak ingin kalah dari Sasuke. Untuk apa aku bersusah payah menepati janjiku?"

"Eh?" Seakan tidak memberikan Sakura berbicara lebih banyak,

"Saat Sasuke pergi, bukannya seharusnya aku membiarkan dia tidak datang lagi ke Konoha? Dengan begitu aku bisa saja memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengatakan rasa sukaku ini padamu, membuatmu melupakan Sasuke, dan tertawa senang karena sainganku menghilang? Daripada harus bersusah payah membawanya kembali?"

Sakura tertegun, darimana Naruto mendapatkan alasan seperti itu?

"Untuk apa aku menahan rasa sukaku ini? Untuk apa aku menepati janji kita? Kenapa aku membiarkan Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha kalau semua itu hanya akan merugikanku, membuatmu menyukainya kembali?!"

"..."

_Skak mat!_

Sakura membeku, Ia akui sekali kalau alasan Naruto benar-benar tepat. Dan sukses membuatnya bertambah bungkam.

'Aku harus berakting apa sekarang?!' Memikirkan akting selanjutnya, saat sebuah tangan kekar mengelus pipinya lembut.

Saphire dan Emerald saling bertatapan-

Jantung Sakura berdetak hebat, akting kekasihnya ini benar-benar sempurna.

Ehh! Bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang!

"Na..Naruto,"

"Itu semua karena aku benar-benar tulus menyayangimu, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mau membuat wanita yang kusukai menangis lebih dari itu, aku mengalah hanya karena ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Jika bersama Sasuke bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan mencoba mengalah. Bukan karena sebuah embel-embel persaingan, bukan karena rasa iri. Tapi karena rasa sukaku yang sebesar ini untuk seorang wanita yang sudah memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya padaku."

Diam-

Sakura membeku saat wajah Naruto tersenyum padanya, perlahan tapi pasti sebuah aliran panas menjalar naik ke wajahnya.

"..."

Dan-

_Blush!_

Sakura sukses memerah, entah apa yang terjadi jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Kata-kata laki-laki pirang ini bagaikan air panas yang menghangatkan hatinya. Tidak ada kebohongan, dan canda sedikit pun-

'Bahkan saat berakting pun dia bisa seperti ini~' manik menatap ke arah dua Saphire yang perlahan semakin mendekatinya-

Sebelum-

"..."

Sakura sadar mereka berdua sedang ada dimana sekarang,

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Blush! _Malu setengah mati, semua orang di sini memperhatikan mereka!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi-

"Naruto _baka_!"

**Duagh!**

Sakura segera melancarkan serangan jidat andalannya. Menyundul dahi Naruto dan membuat laki-laki pirang itu sukses terjungkal jatuh ke belakang, berteriak sakit-

"_Ittai_! Sakura-chan, kenapa kau malah menyundulku!"Sang laki-laki yang ber-identitas asli sebagai Namikaze itu seolah tersadar dan berbalik merengek kesal pada wanita merah muda di sana. Mengusap dahinya yang sedikit bengkak-

Memang dia ada salah bicara?

"Kau benar-benar menghancurkan syuting kita Naruto, kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal yang melenceng jauh dari naskah!"

"Aku tidak menghancurkannya kok," bagaikan anak kecil, laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Kalau tidak menghancurkan, kenapa kau berbicara melenceng dari naskah kita?!" Menahan kepalan tangannya, Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk di sana.

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, seolah menunggu jawaban sang Namikaze-

"Habisnya~" masih dengan pose merengeknya, Naruto menatap wanita menjulang di hadapannya.

"Apa?!"

"Aku suka Sakura-chan sungguh-sungguh kok, kenapa malah di bilang karena bersaing dengan si _Teme_ itu~"

"..."

**Kriett!**

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening lebar Sakura, Ia menahan amarahnya, dan langsung saja menarik kerah baju kekasihnya kesal-

**Sret!**

"Huwaaa!" Tubuh Naruto otomatis tertarik ke arah sang Haruno.

"Kau tahu, ini semua hanya akting _baka_! Jangan di anggap serius! Lagipula, aku kan sudah tahu kalau...kalau-"

"Kalau apa, Sakura-chan~"

**Smirk~**

Oke, Sakura melihat jelas seringaian jahil di wajah tampan laki-laki pirang itu-

"..."

'Sial! Dia menjebakku!'

**Sret!** Tarikannya terlepas gugup, wanita itu mencoba mempertahankan sikap _tsunderenya_, dan kembali berdiri-

"A...apapun terserah, yang penting jangan membuat film ini hancur Naruto!" Menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, memerah. Dan akhirnya Sakura memilih keluar dari gua. Mengacuhkan seluruh tatapan jahil semua orang di sana.

Pergi dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus-

"..."

"..."

Suasana hening-

Naruto menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan senyuman rubah andalannya,

"Kau ini suka sekali menggodanya, _Dobe_." Suara bariton menghentakkan pikiran laki-laki itu seketika.

"Ck, kapan kau kemari _Teme_?" Mengadahkan wajah, menatap laki-lakI berambut raven di sana.

"Sejak kau menghancurkan akting kita hari ini, dan kau membuat Hinata terpaksa pulang malam karena harus mengulang adegan itu lagi." Terdengar nada kesal dari Sang Uchiha, membuat wanita berambut indigo yang kini berdiri di sampingnya tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar-benar membuat wajah Sakura-chan memerah sempurna, Naruto-kun~" masih dengan tawanya, Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya singkat-

Namun cukup membuat Sasuke di sampingnya menekuk wajahnya kesal, menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya-

"Hn, jangan berkedip padanya Hinata, atau nanti malam aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur."

"Eh!" _Fix,_ sekarang giliran Hinata yang memerah, wanita itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan memilih pergi dari gua dengan cepat.

"..."

"..."

Membiarkan kedua laki-laki di sana saling pandang, dan memilih mengendikkan bahu mereka kompak-

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura-chan tahu _Teme,_"Naruto berujar kecil, menatap ke arah liukan api di depan sana.

Dengan senyuman rubahnya, ia menyengir lebar,

"Aku tulus menyukainya."

"..."

Sang Uchiha mendengus singkat, ikut duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"Tanpa di beritahu pun kita semua sudah tahu, Dobe." Berucap pelan, seraya tak lupa menyikut lengan Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>The End~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Behind the Scene Take 2 datang! Bagi yang belum baca <em>Reality<em> yang pertama silakan di baca dulu ya. Soalnya di sini mereka hanya sekedar berakting, dan sesuai judulnya :D Scene ini mushi ambil dari Film **'The Last'** ceritanya mereka akting gitu, dan Naruto tiba-tiba ngacauin seluruh naskah yang ada wkwk XD

**Pasangan di fic ini, NaruSaku dan Slight SasuHina #baru pertama kali buat# XD**

Nah, bagi yang ga suka silakan menjauh dan kalaupun mau koar2 #mushi liatin terus di fic NaruSaku lainnya itu flamer dateng aja terus#mushi terima asal login ya #itupun kalo yang ga baca warning wkwk#

Kalo ga login, ya mushi hapus aja muehehe #gampang kan#lagipula ga enak diliatin sama reader lainnya# :v

Selagi masih banyak sekali jumlah project fluffy mushi yang belom ketulis,ini author ga bakal berhenti buat fic dulu, muahaha :v #jadi silakan tunggu fic2 fluffy lainnya guys#

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
